


Never A Doubt

by hestherewithme



Series: Collection of Random Crisscolfer Drabbles. [8]
Category: Glee, Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 14:49:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1822351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hestherewithme/pseuds/hestherewithme





	Never A Doubt

> I got really emotional when thinking about a Crisscolfer proposal. So here you have ~1,300 words of my feels turned into a ficlet.

 

**_"Whatever our souls are made of, his and mine are the same.” ~ Emily Brontë_ **

 

He thought it was the right time.

 

It had been five years since they were together. They had been friends for seven. And he felt like he had known him forever. Every moment between them felt like the strangest type of deja-vu. He didn’t feel like he’d experienced any of it before, but he was certain that it was right.

 

He felt it deep within himself that what they were doing was always meant to happen. So without any planning, or informing anyone, he walked into a small, but very elegant jewelry store. 

He didn't expect a bunch of platinum and silver bands to be the cause of his current state of anxiety, but they were. He thought he’d become an expert in rings by now. Over the years he had owned many types of them. Jade rings, platinum rings, silver rings, worn usually on his middle finger, his own way of taking a stand. But those rings served a different purpose, and didn't help him in making a decision right now. The array of choices overwhelmed him, and he suddenly wished he had his lover by his side, to help him choose. But that would be counter-productive to his plan. 

 

The clerk behind the counter gave him an understanding look, expecting him to panic and leave again. Just like he had done all those times he was here over the years. It wasn't that he didn’t want to do this. He did. He wanted it to be done right. When the time was right. And it was now. After so long. 

 

Some things about them had been messed up because of others. Always trying to please those who could never be pleased. Hoping to create something for the happiness of those who never cared about them. But now it wasn’t about those others. That part of their life was over.

 

Now it was to be between them and only them. Something to solidify what they both experienced, learned and now knew in their bones. And for some reason, a hollow circular shaped piece of metal could signify that. 

 

When he exited the store that afternoon, the clerk finally breathed a sigh of relief because the decision was made. His frequent, yet nervous customer walked out of that store with a white bag in his hand. Which contained a small, black, velvet box; which contained a simple silver band with an inscription engraved on the inner lining of the ring. 

 

With an elegant script, the engraving read : ’ _It has made me better loving you_ ’

 

After a lot of deliberation he had settled on that quote. He truly believed it. Meeting that young man, who’s determination and talent inspired him daily. Who’s ideas and books never failed to remind him that he could live a thousand years but still be amazed at how that mind worked. The man who had mesmerized him with his intellect, his wit, his intensity and his love.

 

Surprisingly, he wasn't that worried about an answer. While thinking it through, he wouldn't mind a ‘ _not yet’_. He trusted that man with his heart. And if he believed now wasn't the time, he would wait. He would wait for as long as the other man wanted. 

 

A ‘ _yes’_  would feel incredible, but it would feel almost trivial by now. They had been through so much, had stayed together throughout it all. Disagreements and fights were present. But not once had they questioned whether what they were doing was wrong. Whether it was all worth it. Because they both knew the answer to that. 

 

When they had met each other, and decided that they were going to do this, it was after they had both realized how important this was to them. It wasn’t some fling. It wasn’t something they could forget about and move on from. 

 

It was so much more than that. And the fact that they both knew it, had been what had kept them from breaking apart for so long. And it would continue to be the reason to for them to stay together for good. 

 

They began noticing early on in their relationship, the way they would complement each other impeccably. And what they began to feel for each other wasn’t love. No. They had passed love a long time ago. He didn't think there was a word that existed to describe what they felt. Love, devotion, desire. These words seemed to pale in comparison to what they created together.

 

The passion they had, the yearning for each other, the way they captivated one another, and even the slight glances they exchanged, all of those things had significance.

 

As if their souls had mastered the art of romance with each other, long before they came onto this earth. It was just too divine to feel under their control. Fate seemed to have given them top priority when working on intertwining their lives.

 

So when got home that day, he kept that little box with him at all times, waiting for the right moment. Because he was going to do it tonight. No backing out. 

 

They were lounging on their couch, cuddling, watching re-runs of a show they had both memorized by now, but couldn't help watching for the fun of it. He was forming a plan in his mind about how he would ask the inevitable question, when he lost the comforting weight and warmth of his boyfriend. He had risen from his place and announced he was going to get some drinks; since he felt the desire for a diet coke currently, and asked if Darren wanted anything. 

 

Right now the only thing that would satisfy him would be an answer, but he realized he would need to ask the question first. He replied with shake of his head, and as Chris walked into the kitchen, Darren anchored himself mentally. And physically, with one knee on the ground. He held the open box in his hand, extended outward, and called Chris out before he heard any can opening. He didn't want to risk his boyfriend choking on his drink during a proposal. 

 

Chris exited the kitchen with a slightly exasperated look that was questioning his lack of patience, and he stopped in his tracks. He could see Chris process what was going on, and probably waiting for him to say something. 

 

But nothing would come out. Nothing could. It wasn't that he didn't know what to say, it was that there was nothing he could declare that the two of them didn't know. A question seemed pointless now, because the gesture and a ring would have been obvious enough without voicing it out. So he just waited there in silence, gazing at Chris with what he hoped was an expression that could even capture a fraction of what his heart was feeling right now. 

 

The smile that he witnessed on Chris’ face that day was one that he would remember on his deathbed. He was sure a case of amnesia would never be able to take that image away from his mind. It would be etched in his mind forever. That single grin was enough for him to jump up and run into Chris’ arms and hold him tight. They kissed, and hugged, and laughed, and cried, and kissed some more. The ring slid on perfectly into Chris’ finger, and looked as if it were meant to be there for eternity. As if it should have always been there. 

 

Chris mentioned that the day they had confessed their love to each other, was the same day he visualized that ring on his finger. Chris swore that he’d seen it and he’d felt it.

 

Well it was there now, and Darren would try his best to make sure it would stay there forever.


End file.
